


【日常投喂】after noon

by monicalouge



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicalouge/pseuds/monicalouge
Summary: 锦户亮x内博贵日常系列短篇，一发完结。*有肉





	【日常投喂】after noon

情事过后，内还趴在床上喘息，锦户下床随手捞起一件自己的白T套上，蹲在地上摸着内的头发，问他想吃点什么。内还微眯着眼睛，小声嘀咕了一句蛋糕，锦户凑过去亲了亲他的嘴唇，走出了房间。  
此刻大概是下午三点多，冬日的暖阳从窗台洒进屋里，晒的床上的人全身暖烘烘的。内在床上打了个滚，棉被顺着动作全部被裹到了身上，紧紧包裹着自己，一低头就能嗅到被晒得蓬松的棉花散发出的太阳的味道，内满意的在柔软的棉被上蹭了蹭，支起手臂坐了起来。  
锦户进屋的时候便看到内呆呆的坐在自己的床上，用棉被把自己全身包裹的像个蚕蛹一样，只露出一个脑袋，顶着一头因为在床上翻来覆去太久而被折腾得乱糟糟的头发，看到自己进来之后眼睛瞬间变得亮亮的，露出一个甜甜的笑。  
「睡醒了吗？」锦户走过去紧挨着内坐在床边。  
「嗯」内点点头，伸过头去对着锦户手里的一碟蛋糕，张大嘴巴，  
「小亮，喂我，啊——」  
锦户挖了一勺喂给内，看到他满意的嘟起嘴巴咀嚼着蛋糕，顺势歪头过去偷个吻，又迅速撤回。  
「还要……我还要」内撅着嘴巴迎上去，锦户只能再歪头过去吻一下他带着泛着水色，刚刚一场性事中被自己亲到微微肿起的唇，嗯，很甜。锦户老师鉴定完毕。  
最后一口蛋糕，锦户拿着勺子汪内的嘴边递了递，内下意识伸头准备含住，却被锦户一个躲闪稳妥妥的送进自己的嘴巴里，内生气的喊了一声「喂！」  
看到锦户满眼狡黠之色，还用手指了指自己的嘴巴，只能不甘心的凑过去含住锦户的双唇，伸进自己的舌头企图尝一星点奶油的甜味，却正好被锦户勾住了舌头，侵入自己的齿间攻城略地。这边自然而然的搂过包裹着内的棉被，靠在自己怀里，一只手托着他的后脑勺，妄图进入的更深一点，内的双臂全都被棉被裹挟，半分挣脱不能，只能乖乖被侵犯，绵密的奶油使得这个吻融化的更加缠绵，发出淫秽的水声，直到内用鼻腔发出恩恩的呻吟，锦户才稍微离开了一点距离，用手指擦去对方嘴角快要溢出来的唾液。  
内有短暂的失神，软软的靠在锦户身上，突然又挪了挪身体，锦户贴在他的耳边问他怎么了，内怔了怔，小声抱怨了一句，  
「后面，流出来了……」  
锦户凑到内的耳边，故意压低了声线问他，  
「是我的东西吗？」说完又对着他的耳边吹了口气。  
内憋红了脸不说话，只能感觉到身后令人羞耻的液体顺着大腿边缘一点一点流出来，和肌肤相比略微冰凉的触感滑过自己的腿侧，沿着皮肤的纹路蜿蜒流淌，每动一下更加剧了内心的羞耻，直到锦户的手从棉被中伸进来，顺着股缝摩挲，又故意在穴口徘徊，把他自己的东西抹在内的大腿内侧的嫩肉上，黏腻的触感摆脱不掉，内恨恨的咬上锦户的手臂，借此泄愤。  
「你浑身都是我的味道了……」锦户低笑着在内的耳边说。  
「流氓……变态……下垂眼的大混蛋」内委屈的咕哝了几句，却突然被锦户握住了下半身的脆弱  
「我帮你释放出来好不好？」  
「你的手……」  
「我的手怎么了？哦不好意思，怎么沾满了这么多黏黏糊糊的东西，这是什么？」锦户恶趣味的问着怀里的人。  
「是你……你自己的东西……」内要哭不哭的回答他。  
「但是，这是从你身后的小嘴里面吐出来的啊……」锦户看着被欺负的眼睛红通通的内，坏心更甚，不禁加快了自己套弄的速度，「你说，你怎么吃了这么多……我的东西？」  
内小声抽泣着，嘴边还一直骂着锦户，又因为羞耻和高潮声音都带着颤音，听起来却更像是撒娇，锦户恶劣的本质被彻底激发，从棉被里把人捞起来，抱坐在自己大腿上，让自己完全勃起的性器绕着内的后穴口打转，偶尔探个龟头进去又立刻出来，看着内已经彻底被玩弄的失神，眼角溢出生理性的泪水，下意识的搂着自己的脖子，趴在自己耳边哼唧，就是不说话。锦户又往穴口顶了顶，问他，「怎么了？舒服吗？」  
内大口喘着气呻吟，实在忍受不了身体的折磨，只能暂时屈服于对方的恶劣之下，放软了声音哭求到，「小亮……」  
「恩？你想要什么？」  
「我……我…………」  
「说出来哦，说出来我才给你」  
「进来……」内用细弱蚊虫的声音哼了一声。  
「你说什么？我没听清……」  
「进来……快点进来……」内终于被逼的哭了出来，一抽一抽的对着锦户说到，眼睛已经红肿的不像话，像个被玩坏的破布娃娃，只能紧紧抱着锦户，随着身后的律动呻吟，让身体的欲望得到舒缓，伴着锦户的每一次撞击，主动摆动自己的腰肢配合，又转过头去看着锦户的眼睛，低头去寻找他的唇，就被锦户主动噙食。  
「小亮……」  
「恩？」  
「你是不是又忘记买套了……」内迷迷糊糊的问道。  
「……」锦户啧了一声，准备抱人去浴室清理，却被内从身后搂住了手臂。  
「下次再买吧……」内嘟着嘴强撑着说出最后一句话，便被困倦战胜了意志。  
锦户翻过身搂着他，让他的脑袋枕在自己臂弯，像两个合抱似的孩子，渐入梦乡。


End file.
